<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Much More by SSKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812682">Something Much More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSKitty/pseuds/SSKitty'>SSKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco has no friends, F/M, Ginny and Hermione are best friends, Hogwarts Eighth Year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSKitty/pseuds/SSKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is back for a remedial year at Hogwarts with no friends at all. Soon enough ;however, he finds a bushy-haired bookworm trying to slither her way into his life and he doesn't really like what he is feeling towards her. Is it friendship or is it Something Much More? Dramione.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Back to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco hurried onto the Hogwarts Express at 10:30 ,eager to avoid the large crowd that usually builds up on the station nearer to 11:00. Taking a deep breath as he settled down in a compartment near the back of the train ,he smoothed down his robes and stared out of the window ,watching the few students on the platform hangout with their friends after a long summer. More and more students accompanied by parents poured onto the platform and Draco simply watched them mournfully. Prepared to take a short nap, he lay his head on his headrest and closed his eyes. A few minutes later ;however, he was woken up by a familiar voice that floated through the window.</p><p>'Don't babysit me' Ginny Weasley shouted angrily at her older brother 'I am almost the same age as you are and can take care of myself!'</p><p>'I am not babysitting you. I am warning you!' Ronald Weasley shouted back 'Stay away from the Slytherins. You don't know what they might do!'</p><p>'I am sure Ginny will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts' Harry said ,turning up behind Ron with a bushy-haired girl.</p><p>'Hermione' Ginny almost beseeched ,rushing to Hermione's side 'Save me from my brother'</p><p>'Ron' Hermione started ,knowing exactly what the subject of argument was 'All the Death Eaters have been rounded up and anyway it is Hogwarts for goodness sake'</p><p>'Not all Death Eaters' Ron argues.</p><p>'Not this again' Hermione sighed 'Malfoy isn't a death eater Ron. He was forced to become one. We all know that'</p><p>'I ,for one , don't believe-' Ron argued.</p><p>'Drop it ,mate' Harry advised.</p><p>'No I will not drop it' Ron shouted ,attracting stares.</p><p>'If you're going to be like that ,I'm off' Hermione turned her back on Ron 'Come one ,Ginny'</p><p>Ginny scowled at her brother before following Hermione onto the train.</p><p>Draco withdrew his head from sight of the window. He wished that he had friends who cared. A few other Slytherins were coming back for their last year as penance for their mistakes during the war ,so they could be kept an eye on, but none of them had ever cared enough to look upon him. He had never had proper friends ,only followers or companions ,not even when he was popular. Oh the times...His musings were cut short ;however, by two girls walking down the aisle in between the compartments ,chatting loudly.</p><p>'I absolutely hate Ronald Weasley' the voice of Hermione Granger moaned.</p><p>'He pays no attention to others feelings.' Ginny agreed.</p><p>'I could seriously punch him' Hermione warned ,slightly aggressively.</p><p>'Even though he's your boyfriend' Ginny laughed. There was silence for a few moments and Draco believed that the two Gyffindors had found a compartment to muffle their chatter ,until-</p><p>'I broke up with Ron' a small voice said right outside Draco's compartment. He could see their silhouettes through the translucent glass as they paused in their footsteps.</p><p>'When?' Ginny asked her hand finding its way to Hermione's shoulder.</p><p>'Last night' Hermione answered 'I just couldn't bare him anymore and ended it before I could dissuade myself.'</p><p>'So that's why he was in such a foul mood this morning' Ginny commented in an offhand manner.</p><p>'You're not angry?' Hermione squeaked in surprise and Draco almost laughed at that ,but stopped himself just in time. He hadn't laughed in months and he wasn't going to start now.</p><p>'Why would I be?' Ginny replied cheerily ,opening the compartment opposite to Draco's and entering inside with Hermione. Muddled sounds of greetings were heard before...silence once more. Sighing sadly, Draco brought out one of his textbooks and began to read. This is what his life had come to -becoming a silent bookworm.</p><hr/><p>Hermione felt so weird ,sitting on the Hogwarts Express with Dean, Seamless, Parvati, Ginny, Luna and Neville with no Harry or Ron. Lavender was currently in and Hermione's heart ached as she noticed the void in the company. No one had done more than a tight grimace-sort of smile and Hermione couldn't bare it anymore. Excusing herself from the compartment in case she should tear up ,Hermione grabbed her IPod and entered the first compartment she saw ,only to find out that it was occupied.</p><hr/><p>Draco was actually engrossed in the multiple species of magical fungi ,when he noticed the compartment door slide open and a very disgruntled Hermione Granger enter.</p><p>'Yes?' he asked ,not impolitely.</p><p>'Umm...' Hermione so eloquently answered. 'Could I sit here for a moment?'</p><p>Draco nodded before returning to his textbook. A few moments later, he noticed that he hadn't read a single word. Bringing his head up to see what his companion was up to, he saw her staring at the door with two white earplugs in her ears ,which were both attached to a metal device in her hands.</p><p>'What are those?' he asked before he could stop himself. Hermione looked towards him. Her eyes were slightly red from crying and she looked slightly depressed ,but besides that Draco thought he saw a hint of mirch in her eyes at his comment.</p><p>'This?' she asked ,a smile playing on her lips as she pointed at the metal device. Draco nodded.</p><p>'You should take muggle studies ,young man' she mock reprimanded as she moved to sit next t him. 'This is an IPod. It plays music' She offered an earplug to Draco ,which he took apprehensively before placing it in his ear.</p><p>'Woah' Draco uttered ,as he heard the music. 'Muggles are actually quite intelligent'</p><p>'They are' Hermione agreed 'Now ,shut up and listen'</p><p>Draco was only too eager to oblige. At some point during the hour of silence that ensued, Hermione's head had dropped onto Draco's shoulder and that was where it stayed.</p><p>'Oh my god!' Hermione exclaimed ,realising the time 'I must get going. Ginny will be wondering where I am'</p><p>And with that, the music was gone and Draco was alone...again. It was nice to pretend he had a friend ,even if it had only lasted an hour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Potions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Feast, McGonnagol called all of the eighth years to stay back in the hall for a bit longer.</p><p>'See you later' Ginny whispered goodbye to Hermione before leading the first years out of the Great Hall to the tower as a prefect. Hermione smiled her goodbye before shuffling over to sit next to Parvati.</p><p>'What do you think it is?' Parvati asked.</p><p>'Probably where we are going to stay and what changes there will be in our timetables' Hermione replied.</p><p>'I hope she doesn't bring up the war' Neville said ,a few seats down the table. Everyone who heard nodded.</p><p>As the hall cleared out, Hermione took the time to notice who exactly had come back for their last year. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode and Draco Malfoy were the Slytherins and Hermione noticed how Draco sat a few feet away from his friends. She wondered why. He had also sat alone on the train. Hannah Abbot ,Eloise Midgen and Ernie Macmillian (A/N: Sorry about spellings) were sitting at the Hufflepuff table and none of the Ravenclaws other than Cho Chang ,who was sitting at the Gryffindor table came back. Hermione wondered whether it was because of the large explosion in Ravenclaw tower that injured many during the battle.</p><p>'Eighth years, I have asked you all to stay back so I can show you to your common room' Professor McGonnagoll explained tersely 'Follow me'</p><p>The students followed her out of the Great Hall. Soon, they reached the portrait of a young girl about their age.</p><p>'My first visitors!' she squealed upon seeing them ,beaming happily.</p><p>'Unity' The professor said in a monotone.</p><p>'That's the password for your common room. You will all have to set passwords to your dormitories as well. Visitors are allowed. You are officially adults no ,so there is no curfew but I trust you lot not to get up to mischief' A few snorts were heard at that 'On weekends, you are allowed to leave school but are to come back for lessons. If you have any more questions, you may ask for me at breakfast. Goodnight.'</p><p>The portrait swung shut behind her.</p><p>'No Potty or Weasel ,then?' Blaise Zabini chuckled mirthless 'I figured at least Potter would come. The weasel was too dumb' though'</p><p>'You figured wrong then' Hermione replied ,not rising up to the bait.</p><p>'I'm off to check on my dorm' Parvati cut in ,scared of a fight.</p><p>'I'll join you' Hermione said.</p><p>'Going to join her in bed?' Theodore Nott sneered.</p><p>'I don't plan to' Hermione shot back cooly.</p><p>'Oh look' Parvati cooed 'Our names are engraved into the door'</p><p>'Password?' a disembodied voice asked.</p><p>'Lavender' Parvati whispered to her door ,so that no one else could hear before entering her room.</p><p>Hermione copied Lavender ,setting her password to 'Friendship' and entered her room. She only had time to comment on the size of the room before she flopped onto her bed in fatigue. Sh had had a long day.</p><hr/><p>Draco hated his room. It was mundane and tidy ,like him, and he didn't like himself. After a refreshing shower, he decided to make his way down for breakfast. The gorgeous smell of fresh food allured him to the Great Hall.</p><p>The first thing he noticed when he entered the hall was that an extra table had been conjured at the back for use of the eighth years. Sitting down at the end of the table, he tried to distract himself from the mindless but cheery chatter surrounding him. Listening to everyone else having fun, while he wasn't had always triggered Draco ,but with the other Slytherins around, it was much much worse. They were whispering to each other and looking along the table at him. He knew what ,or more like who they were talking about. None of them knew ,though. None of them knew anything significant...and for that he was thankful. His secret was safe.</p><p>He was distracted from his thoughts as he heard a familiar name being called.</p><p>'Ginny' Hermione greeted in response ,sitting down next to her friend ,ignoring the fact that most of the table were listening in.</p><p>'You are so lucky that you get your own dormitory' Ginny moaned 'I still have to sleep with boring seventh-years'</p><p>'Uhh' Pansy frowned with attitude '<em>You</em> are a seventh year'</p><p>'Not a boring one' Ginny replied before turning back to Hermione 'Every single night, all they talk about is make up and bloody boys'</p><p>Hermione giggled. Ginny was once the epitome of a girly girl ,but after the war, her girly antics had reduced significantly. 'I'm sure you'll survive'</p><p>'I hope' Ginny sighed.</p><p>'Well we don't' Pansy muttered loudly ,sneering.</p><p>'You don't have to' Ginny shot back ,with a smirk at Pansy's surprised expression.</p><p>Thankfully, at that moment, their timetables appeared in front of them.</p><p>Draco heard as the Gryffindors discussed their timetables and almost wished he had a friend to share his day with as well...almost. He knew that having a friend was risky ,though, and he had learnt that risky was bad.</p><p>He looked at his own timetable and surveyed his day. Potions first. He sighed ,getting up and leaving the table.</p><p>As he left the table, Hermione looked up.</p><p>'Ginny, don't you think that there's something wrong with Malfoy?' Hermione asked. Ginny looked up to see Draco walking lone towards the double doors.</p><p>'He does look different' Ginny admitted 'But the war did that to most of us ,didn't it?'</p><p>'Their are many rumours flying around' Parvati joined in their conversation. 'Something about his family. I didn't really catch what it was ,though. I'm trying to cut down on the gossiping ,especially after finding out that most of it is false'</p><p>'Too bad' Hermione sighed 'We could do with some gossip right now' Parvati chuckled.</p><p>'I'll try and find something' Parvati patted Hermione on the back.</p><p>'He looks sad' Hermione said 'And that is something that Malfoy is hardly ever'</p><p>'It must be his lack of lackeys. All his friends have deserted him.' Ginny said.</p><p>'Yeah, friends' Hermione nodded ,smiling slightly as she stood up to go to her first lesson: Potions.</p><hr/><p>When she, Ginny and Parvati entered the dungeons, they were late.</p><p>'Sit down' Snape snarled ,he seemed to be in an extremely foul mood. The thing was, the only seats available were next to Malfoy, Zabini and Pansy. The three girls looked at each other nervously.</p><p>'Sit down' Snape repeated 'Or would you like me to make you'</p><p>Hermione instantly scrambled into the nearest seat...next to Malfoy.</p><p>'I hope that you like your seats, because you shall be sitting there for the rest of the school year' Snape said ,only moments after.</p><p>Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Malfoy ,but he didn't look up at her. He had heard Snape though ,because he promptly nocked over his ink pot at the announcement.</p><p>Half an hour later, Hermione was trying effortlessly to get her and Draco's potion to turn a light shade of blue. Draco was currently getting a few more ingredients and Hermione felt the loss of his presence. They were actually getting along Hermione was actually enjoying herself.</p><p>'You're doing it wrong' Draco's voice came up next to her. He hadn't spoke with any sort of emotion since the start of the lesson and only spoke when he had to.</p><p>'Oh' Hermione uttered as Draco placed his hand over hers and stirring the potion in the opposite direction.</p><p>'There' Draco finished 'We're done' He went off to inform Snape ,leaving Hermione to desperately try and rub the feeling of Draco's hand on hers off her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Potion's partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco entered the common room after a late night to find Hermione alone in the Common Room ,simply lying flat on the sofa and staring up at the ceiling ,a glass of butterbeer resting on her stomach. Trying to not make any sound, Draco headed up to the boys' staircase.</p><p>'Hey Malfoy?' Hermione called ,just as he was halfway through to his destination. 'I know you're here?'</p><p>'What are you talking about ,Granger?' Draco asked, snapping around. Hermione could swear that she heard his neck crack at the movement.</p><p>'You try and hide from everyone else. You stay in the shadows as much as you can. Why? What happened?' Hermione asked.</p><p>'Nothing ,Granger. I'm fine. Just spiffing' He was about to turn around and storm up the stairs but a thought came to his mind 'Why the sudden interest?' A small smile graced Hermione's features.</p><p>'You aren't as stealthy as you like to believe and anyone who cared to look would notice that you are never there at school meals anymore and you only ever concentrate in classes and nowhere else.' Hermione rambled on. She'd been watching him carefully since the day she'd figured out there was something wrong with him ,and for some reason, his actions scared her 'It is very unusual for a person who likes the spotlight.'</p><p>'I don't' Draco replied.</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'I don't like being in the spotlight. It was a real pain ,if you ask me.'</p><p>'And if I didn't?' Hermione smiled.</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'If I didn't ask you?' Hermione giggled slightly.</p><p>'Stop joking around with me Granger' Draco growled 'I haven't got time'</p><p>'You haven't got time to eat either by the looks of it?' Hermione asked.</p><p>''I eat' Draco replied ,frowning.</p><p>'I've checked the kitchens' Hermione smiled knowingly.</p><p>'Are you my stalker or what?' Draco asked angrily. 'You know. Don't answer that. You're not ,so just take your nose out of my life. It's different to yours ,you won't understand it.'</p><p>'I can still try' Hermione called as Draco left the room. She was going to be a friend to that boy ,even if it took her ages or longer she would do it.</p><hr/><p>The next day, at breakfast, Hermione arrived early into the Great Hall to find Draco sitting at the Eighth year table and reading a book while nibbling on a piece of toast.</p><p>'So this is how you avoid the crowd?' Hermione asked ,eyebrows raised ,as she approached him.</p><p>'Leave me alone' Draco muttered ,getting up to sit elsewhere ,but Hermione held him back.</p><p>'There's no one else. We might as well drop the facades' Hermione said ,sitting down opposite Draco's seat.</p><p>'Facades?' Draco asked ,but sitting down anyway ,taking a larger bite from his toast.</p><p>'Yes, we don't need to pretend to hate each other' Hermione nodded ,taking a boiled egg onto her plate with confidence.</p><p>'Pretend?' Draco asked.</p><p>'Yes'</p><p>'Pretty confident with yourself ,aren't you?' Draco asked.</p><p>'If I know something's true ,why shouldn't I be?' Hermione shrugged.</p><p>'So you don't hate me?' he asked ,finishing his toast and taking an egg sandwich from a silver platter.</p><p>Hermione looked up from her boiled egg to look him straight in the eye. 'No. I don't hate you'</p><p>'Why?' Draco asked ,as if challenging her. 'Why don't you hate me?'</p><p>Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. Now that's not a question you get asked every day. She placed her cutlery down on the table and wiped her hands o the tablecloth before looking up at him. 'You tell me?'</p><p>'This isn't any therapeutic session going on here ,Granger. You're not going to make me talk ,so you can just listen and nod. Answer the question' Draco snarled. Hermione ignored his rudeness ,though, and managed to smile.</p><p>'You aren't a bad person ,Draco Malfoy' she said ,enunciating the words very slowly ,as if wanting to ingrain it into his system.</p><p>'What gives you that idea?' Draco scoffed ,getting up from his seat and turning to leave. 'You'd need ten hands to count the number of misdeeds I've done'</p><p>'And you'd need twenty to count the reasons you did them for' Hermione called after him. He just sneered at her as he turned the corner. 'Very mature' Hermione muttered almost fondly to herself. She would be friends with Draco Malfoy.</p><p>After all, first lesson in the morning was potions.</p><hr/><p>Hermione walked into potions ,smiling at the seating plan on the teachers blackboard. Taking her seat next to an annoyed Malfoy, Hermione began to unpack her bag.</p><p>'For this term, you and your partner are going to be submitting a series of projects in Potions. You are going to be asked to research on different ingredients, potions masters and potions ,finding out their uses, accomplishments and dangers. This'll all go to 40% of your final N.E.W.T grade.' Hermione looked up. She hadn't heard of this before. There weren't any practice questions on this. She shot her hand up in the air.</p><p>'Yes ,Miss Granger' Snape reluctantly nodded at her.</p><p>'I couldn't find any practice questions or record of this kind of test in other Hogwarts's years. Is it-'</p><p>'If you would let me finish ,Miss Granger ,maybe your question will be answered?' Snape said sarcastically ,causing a few sniggers to break out among the class. Snape smirked.</p><p>'As I was saying, these examinations are new to the Hogwarts syllabus and are testing students on their ability of research and ,in itself, is supposed to widen a student's knowledge on the subject researched.' Snape continued. 'Any questions <em>now</em>?'</p><p>No one put their hand up ,not even Hermione ,who was staring at the space in front of her with a small, triumphant smile on her face. Maybe this was just what she needed?</p><p>'Good' Snape continued with a pleased smirk upon his face 'You will all be getting a different subject to work on ,so <em>no cheating</em>' He waved his wand and immediately a small booklet appeared in front of each pair and they set to work.</p><p>Hermione looked at Draco with a determined expression upon her face ,watching as he expertly ignored her presence ,taking out his potions textbook from his bag and not even glancing in Hermione's direction. Hermione was about to open her mouth to attempt to make conversation when Professor Snape loomed over their table.</p><p>'Are you even going to attempt this task ,Miss Granger, or is Mr Malfoy too fascinating to take your eyes off' Snape sneered ,earning a few sniggers from the Slytherins.</p><p>'No, Professor' Hermione gritted her teeth. If only Snape would leave her alone. She noticed that Draco didn't smirk at Snape's jibe.</p><p>'Then get on with it' Snape ordered ,swishing his cloak as he went to another Gryffindor's table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione took a look at the booklet Snape had given them. Draco hadn't touched it or even looked at it ,his face buried in their class textbook.</p><p>'I was thinking-' Hermione started ,looking towards him in an attempt to start up a conversation.</p><p>'Why don't we separately work on this and then merge them together on the last day?' he suggested ,cutting Hermione off entirely and looking towards her as if daring her to argue.</p><p>Hermione looked startled ,not expecting him to acknowledge her presence this quickly. He looked back towards his textbook.</p><p>'No,' Hermione said quickly ,realising that she might've just agreed to his proposition. He looked up. 'No, I don't think so. Maybe we can work on this together. Every Tuesday ,perhaps'</p><p>'I'm not working with you ,Granger' Draco repeated ,gritting his teeth ,but Hermione ignored him.</p><p>'I was thinking that we should start with the basic-'</p><p>'Did you not hear me?' Draco asked ,he glared at Hermione ,but the harshness in his glare was somewhat reduced than when he' glared at her in their early years.</p><p>'I heard you' Hermione nodded 'But working separately doesn't suit me ,so we're going to work together ,meaning that you will have to get over your mudblood phobia and work with me' Draco stiffened at the word.</p><p>'Don't say it' he said ,his voice coming out almost strangled.</p><p>'Mudblood?' Hermione asked ,astonished that this word he used to use so frequently and flippantly was causing him so much distress.</p><p>'Yeah' he nodded. Hermione wanted to ask something more ,but at that moment the bell for the next class rang and students began filing out. Draco stood up instantly and began packing his stuff. Hermione could only catch the scruff of his sleeve at the last moment. He instantly shrugged her off ,but looked questioningly at her to listen to what she wanted to say.</p><p>'Seven o'clock on Tuesday' Hermione iterated 'Don't forget!'</p><p>Draco looked distastefully at the idea before leaving.</p><p>Hermione packed up her own stuff ,including the booklet which Draco had left on the table and left the classroom herself.</p><hr/><p>'I heard that you've got Draco Malfoy for your Potions partner' Ginny said that afternoon at lunch ,eyebrows raised 'So what's going on? How are you doing it?'</p><p>'We've got a study session on Tuesday ,but I'm not sure whether he'd come'</p><p>'Probably won't' Parvati said ,listening in on the conversation and eager to give her input 'Apparently he hasn't talked to more than five different students since coming back from the holidays and only brief conversations they were'</p><p>'Why don't you just do the whole thing on your own?' Ginny suggested.</p><p>'And give Malfoy a high mark for doing nothing?' Parvati protested 'I think you're doing the right thing ,trying to get him to do something or he'll probably just dust his hands and-'</p><p>'It could be dangerous ,though. You'll be all alone and ,well, he could attack you' Ginny wondered out loud.</p><p>'We're at Hogwarts ,Ginny' Hermione said 'And ,anyway, I don't think he's going to even come. He didn't even agree to having the study sessions ,saying that he wouldn't work with me'</p><p>'Still the bigoted, pureblood, stuck-up Malfoy we know then?' Ginny confirmed ,almost smiling fondly.</p><p>'Kind of' Hermione said ,unsure whether to tell Ginny or Parvati. The three of them had been sticking together for the majority of the year ,seeing as neither of them had their original best friends anymore ,but Hermione still wasn't sure whether she could tell them.</p><p>'I won't tell' Parvati promised ,as if reading Hermione's thoughts 'My gossiping days are over ,especially after Lavender-' she stopped suddenly ,unable to continue her sentence. Hermione smiled with a mixture of empathy and satisfaction at her.</p><p>'He couldn't bare me saying the word 'mudblood'' Hermione said ,waiting to hear their reactions.</p><p>'We're talking about the same person ,right?' Ginny joked.</p><hr/><p>'Yep' Hermione nodded.</p><p>'Woah, maybe he's changed then' Parvati thought aloud ,looking over to where Malfoy was sitting at the end of the table 'Actually changed'</p><p>'He's still a git ,though' Ginny said ,as if trying to set things clear and bring them back to earth 'We need to remember that'</p><p>Hermione laughed ,looking at Malfoy herself. 'The changed git' she muttered to herself.</p><hr/><p>She didn't expect him to come ,not when he'd been so obviously clear about his intentions ,but Hermione still arrived at the library at seven o'clock and set out their things on the table. As always, Hermione had brought a book along ,so ,as she waited, she burried her nose in the 'Guide to experimental transfiguration and how to create new spells' losing herself in the different spell types and wand movements.</p><p>She didn't notice that not too far into their one-sided study session, a blonde haired Slytherin had entered the library and ,as he was picking up a textbook on Potions, frowned contemplatively at her table ,as if caught in swing between two different eras and didn't like the feel of it. He'd actually taken a step towards the table before retreating quickly and hurrying out of the library.</p><p>He didn't need any more acquaintances than he had already -none.</p><p>As he went back up to the common room, he took a detour to the owlery. That letter to his mother was still pending. He'd better get it over and done with now.</p><p>Heading towards the owlery ,with his head slung over his shoulders and a tattered Potion's textbook hanging heavily under his arms ,a dreary expression on his face ,Draco Malfoy looked the definition of broken.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, Hermione Granger hadn't seen him looking that depressed ,as she stormed out of the library half an hour later ,looking utterly peeved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>